In such a data processing system services for providing functionalities can be realized as so-called Web services. Web service technology is found increasingly on the Internet and is contributing to converting it from a user-centered information medium into an information and Web service landscape that can be used directly by applications. This usually involves the use of standard Internet technologies (HTTP, SOAP, WSDL, UDDI) to enable Web services to be used directly in an application. The Web services of the currently-defined Web service technology are arranged statically.